I Still Love you
by RedPhilosophy
Summary: I should've never left you... 1x2


One stared at his lover. He looked so helpless in such position. One minute he was talking and snuggling up against One. The next he had passed out. One sighed. It must be from all the work he's been doing. He doesn't ever really take breaks does he? One felt a shift, then a groan.

"Two?" He asked making sure to see if he was still asleep. No answer. He was still asleep.

One stroked Two's sides occasionally, moving to different places. He felt the burlap and in some places how it twisted and shriveled. Second oldest and he already felt older than One himself. The feeling had caused many memories though. Two never really paid any attention to anything. Unless he was inventing.

_One stepped in the door of the workshop. He never intended to pay a visit. Unless...  
"Ahem..." Two perked his head up at the sound. He looked behind him and set a smile. "One? Surprise...?" One placed his staff against the wall entering in. "How long has it been?"  
"Your impatient." Two turned back to his work. The elder crossed his arms and quirked a brow followed by a scoff. "It's not even that you fool. Have you ever stop for a rest?"  
"Maybe a minute or so." Two said simply as he traced the scissors along a piece of wood as if he was carving it. One sighed and sat down on the thimble that was placed neatly next to Two. Two finally stopped, setting everything down. He glanced at the oldest stitchpunk. "It's just something that needs to be done."  
"You have all the time in the world."  
"Do I?"  
"...Don't be idiotic." One gave Two a glare. Two let out a chuckle. "What is it One?"  
"I, nor has anyone else, seen you for days." One said. He knew Five was the only one that had. Since Five had been helping him, but there was something about Five that he just didn't like to mention.  
"I'm sure Five tells them what I've been up too." Too late for not mentioning Five...  
"Maybe so. You deserve the break and fresh air."  
"Going soft?"  
"You're irritating me."  
"Then you came here..?"  
"I wanted to see you." One grabbed Two's wrist in one swift motion. Two couldn't grasp on what he was about to do, or even think, as he felt his lips smother gently against One's. Two was first surprised, but he simply followed One's movement as he placed a hand on his shoulder pulling closer. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but both knew that someone was bound to come up. That would most likely be Five. One knew this for sure. Pulling away with the slowest movement. He heard Two gasp as if he needed the air. That amused One.  
"What? Never kissed before?" One asked tracing his vest lightly.  
"You always seem to surprise me." Two smiled lightly.  
"Are you finished?" One stood up stepping back.  
"I'm not finished, but I'll take the break." Two placed his palms along his knees pushing himself up. "Good." One scoffed. Two turned to the door. "Well I guess now that I'm for-"  
-Clank-  
"Ow.." Two muttered dragging himself up. One sighed and rubbed his temple. "I'm alright." Two chuckled nervously. "Let's go." He turned to One then back at the door as he slipped out of his workshop. One sighed. "Such a klutz." _

The memory made One smile. He didn't know what it was about Two, but he loved him, and he knew Two loved him back. Weirdly, every moment with Two calmed One. Which was even surprising for himself-

"Boss?" One felt every gear in his body stop for the moment. He heard correct right? The right heavy voice? He didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to even glance. He didn't want to see the stitchpunk he thought it was. "...That..you?" One was correct. He didn't want to be correct. Out of all of them it was Eight...The one that glorified him the most. The one that respected him the most. To see him like this...

Eight stared for the moment. He was shocked by the scene. He was, only because. Out of One. Would you really suspect it out of him? "Sorry to, uh..distu'b ya." Eight had to process the image a bit. One was laying down with Two. Holding him close to his body. "I'll, let ya be." Eight exited out. He stood in the doorway for a moment trying to think what had just happen. Once he realized it wasn't any sort of crazy dream he was having. He walked down to the others. He knew better than to tell anyone.

That still didn't stop One's gears from speeding. He quickly sat up and scrambled away from Two. The movement caused Two to awaken. "Hm..?" Feeling the side of him empty. He pulled himself up and stared at One.

One looked distracted. His face looked as if a beast had came crashing through with open invitation, attacked everyone, and left One to just ponder there. "One?" Two asked in a worried tone. He clacked his wooden feet along the floor. It toke about until the last clack to snap One out of his phase. "One, what happen?" Two placed a hand on One's shoulder with a concerned look. "Hrm, nothing." He answered rather quick. One grabbed Two's hand. He dragged it down and let go. Two frowned lightly. "Your face...?"  
"It was nothing I assure you. It was just something I dreamt about." One stepped away from his lover and turned curtly. Two backed off lightly from One's movement. "What was it about?" One stopped and glanced at Two. "I already told you Two. It was nothing. Now let it go." One send off this light growl from the bottom of his throat. Which caught Two off guard. "...Alright." He said simply. He didn't want to let it go, but he knew One wasn't going to tell him anything, no matter how much he pleaded. "I should really be getting back to work now." Two nodded. He looked at the door and then One. "I'll see you later." He smiled. Slipping over to One quickly, and pecking his cheek. Two turned and exited out.

One let out a sigh as he did. "..." Eight saw. What if everyone else saw? One wasn't going to allow that.

--

Two let out a deep sigh. Five glanced at him from the other side of the room. "Two something wrong?" He walked over to his mentor and patted his shoulder. "No, I've been really tired lately is all." Two replied as he continued his work.  
"Maybe you should rest." Five commented. Two's face did seem a bit worn out. He hadn't once stop for the past couple of days. Which worried Five. His mentor knew very well when to take breaks.  
"Do me a favor Five?" Two glanced at him for a second.

"Sure what is it?" Five paused.

"Would you mind going outside and getting me a couple of nails?" Two asked.

"Not a problem." Five smiled at the inventor. "Anything for you Two." He once again patted Two's shoulder with a light squeeze. He grabbed his bag and left out of the room. Two watched. He gently rubbed his shoulder where Five had touched him. "..Hm." He set everything down on the small table. His mind pondered somewhere else on a constant basis. The only way that keep him off that thought was doing his work. He didn't want to worry Five. In fact, he didn't want Five to think he was over working himself.

_"I'll see you later."_

_  
_Two groaned lightly. The thought was coming back. It was funny... he didn't go to see One later. He didn't go back to see One that day at all. Nor the next, or the next, or the next. When this happen it was One who the liberty to walk down Two's workshop, barge in, and scold him for being in here to long. He hadn't seen One at all. If it was cause he had shut himself from the workshop? He knew it wasn't that. He knew One hadn't gone out to the see the others. Five always had some sort of tale to tell Two when it came to One and his 'visits,' to the other stitchpunks. Especially to Five. Two didn't know what it was, but it was Five he would rage at. Where was One? Was he stuck up in his throne room, hiding himself also? Was it because of that dream he had that's making him act weird? ...Was it even a dream?

The thoughts kept haunting Two. He tried to scratch them from his mind. They only kept coming back. There was no doubt about it...Working was the number one thing that kept it off. He sighed and decided to go back to it. Maybe he would leave One alone a little while longer. Just-a little while.

--

One paused two more days had passed without the look at Two's face. Not the thought, but the look. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He had to think straight how he was going to do it. Was he going to do it? When...and if he even wanted to go through with it. Days passed and the pondering memory of Eight showing up and seeing the two close together. It just shocked him. What did Eight think? What did he think of him now? Was he secretly mocking him? He glared slightly by the thought of this.

"I love you Two..." One said to himself, "but sometimes. Things must be done." One remarked fixing his cape. He paused and stared at the ground. "..." Turning to the door and leaving out, as he walked to the workshop.

Two let his mind wander on the work that he continued from days ago. This really had a knock off of forgetting about the world. Soon it was cut off by a knock at his workshop door. "Yes..?" He said simply not stopping. One entered his body. "Hello." He said a bit rough. Two jumped. Being off-guard by who would be coming out of the door. His froze. Two stayed in his position much to afraid to turn back and look at him.

"Two? Look at me." One took another step and let a light gaze upon Two. Two gulped. He was going to have to anyway. He turned to One but his face was still down. One sighed. Taking his fingers and pulling Two's chin up. "It's been a while." One gently placed his lips on Two's. Two closed his eyes through the kiss. his gears sending a speed, like it was all new to him. "Mhm.." He mumbled lightly. One sat himself down next to Two. "Two. We need to discuss something." The elder let out in a light mutter. Almost so much that he was hoping Two hadn't heard it.  
"What is it?" He asked. No, he heard it...  
Two turned to One as he sat next to him. He was calmer now. Now that One had come through that door and kissed him. He felt a lot better. He knew that One still loved him...  
"It's not easy. Since...I had to think about this." Two's gears stopped. "It's just something that had to be done. You do it, right? When...the feeling isn't there anymore." Two choked. "I'm sorry Two." Two let out a whimper. He knew where this was going, but didn't have the breath to tell One to stop right there and leave.

One sighed. Not really paying any attention to the inventor's actions or thoughts. He just wanted to get it out and over with.

One stood up, "Two...I don't love you anymore." He said it, and it came straight out as he looked at Two. Two's face was done, the leader wasn't able to make out his face. "I just...don't feel it." He ended it with. One stood there for about a minute. When he realized Two had gotten the message but was to choked up on words to spill anything out. One turned to the door and left.

Two let out a gasp of air when One had left the workshop. "How...?" Was all he whimpered out and hid his optics inside his hands.

--

Five fidgeted with his fingers every so often glancing at his mentor. He looked so...broken. He looked so tired, and his body looked like it was caving in. "Two?" Five mumbled. When Two looked at him with his dead optics. Five frowned. "Two, what's wrong? You've been over doing yourself the past couple of days. You look terrible you need the rest." Five's voice over time sounding in a panic. "It's been like this for the past three days. What happen?" Five's face begged for an answer. Two noticed, but he would never be able to tell Five. "I don't want to discuss it." It would hurt anyway just to bring the whole memory back.

"I hope you know your worrying everyone else out there too." Two gave a curious look at Five. "I mean, they've been asking about you, wondering how you've been. I've just been telling them you're alright. You just got your hands full." Five rubbed the back of his head making it sound like he was defending Two. Two bought it. He stood up and walked over to Five patting his back. "Thanks.." Was all he said.

Five smiled lightly and sighed. "You don't have to tell me. I just wish. You would let me be there." Five looked away the words slipping out nervously. Two was taken back by Five's words. He was his apprentice, but maybe that was it. Two never suspected the help from Five. More like Five needed the help from him. "I'll be fine Five." He answered with.

"You say that. Look at you." Five clenched his fist. Two gave Five this light look. "Maybe so." He let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry Five. Maybe you're right." Five glanced at his mentor with a blink.  
"I suddenly feel stupid for acting this way." Two sighed.  
Five smiled. "You can't help that. Everyone gets depressed every once in a while." Five toke a step and hugged Two tightly. Setting on a tight grip. Two was surprised by the sudden approach. Two paused and stared for a while. Finally giving in and hugging Five back. "I'm here for you. Always Two. You don't have to tell me anything, but I'll always be your shoulder to lean on." Five whispered the last couple of words. Two choked and felt his gears skip. Grabbing a tighter grip on Five he slipped it out. "Thank you Five. Thank you..."

Five felt his body flutter with relief. He liked the feel of Two and the way his hands wrapped around his body. He wished it would never end.

--

One sighed and clenched his staff. The thoughts of Two kept appearing in his mind. How he was, how he was holding up, what was he doing now? It killed him and he hated that. He was the one that turned Two down. He was the one who thought it would be better. Rubbing his temple in frustration he heard the door to the throne room open and shut.

One looked up and choked lightly, "Hello Eight." He said with no change in his voice. "Hey boss." Eight answered with no effect. Like he usually would and walked over to One by his side.

-

Two sighed and rubbed his hands. "Ok, this is tougher than I thought." He said to Five laughing. Five nodded and flopped on Two's makeshift bed. "This isn't fair." Five frowned. "You haven't even told me what we've been making the past two days."

"That's cause it's a surprise." Two whispered and laughed.

"A surprise you're making me work on?" Five quirked a brow and sat up. Two nodded with a smirk.

"We're almost done anyway Five. Just one more piece and screw." Two walked over to the wooden stable with only three legs. Five groaned out of laziness. Two laughed. "Oh come on."

"I'm dong it anyway." Five smiled and grabbed the somewhat screwdriver. Two shifted the wooden leg on the last side of the stable where there wasn't a leg. He held it in it's position. Shifting it here and there. "Alright, Five. Do this quick before I lose the spot." Five nodded and walked over. This was hard cause Two was in the way. He set his body in front of Two's face moving and squirming. "Alright, alright. just stay still." He announced, taking the screw he had and screwing it in.

-

Eight crossed his arms and glanced at his leader. "How are you and Two?" Eight blurted out. One perked his head up and gave Eight a weird look.

"What are you talking about?"

Eight gave One a look. "Don't tell me that. Ya know I saw ya the other day." Eight announced. One sighed. "Yeah, and?"  
"I want to know how the two of you been."  
"We aren't together anymore..."  
"What? How did that happen?"  
"Thought we should separate."  
"Now...that wouldn't be my fault would it?" Eight quirked a brow at One. His gaze seeming disappointed.  
"..." One didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond. He just couldn't bear the fact of anyone else seeing. So he broke it off.  
"It was." Eight could tell by the silence. It was all because Eight had come in unexpected and saw the two cuddling like koala bears. "Did he make you happy?" One was once again shocked by Eight's words. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Look Boss, if he made d'ya happy isn't that what counts?" Eight muttered staring straight ahead. One choked and looked away. "It doesn't matter anymore."  
"It should." Eight sighed and looked at One. One felt the look from the guardian. One slowly, but he did. Look at Eight. "If he made you happy. Then that's all I need. I could care less about what you do, who you are, and who you like. As long as they make ya happy boss. Cause you need it." Eight answered. One felt his gears squirm and tingle. Is what everything Eight said was true? He said everything he thought to One, and all of it was none of what One had thought. It was all supporting. It actually... astound One.  
"Eight..." Was all One mutter.  
"Don't sit here and look like that. You love Two still don' t'ya?" Eight scoffed. One looked down and thought a bit. He did still love Two. Thoughts of Two kept appearing and thoughts of regret did the same. He tried to get over the old inventor, but he failed horribly at that. One stood up and set his staff down. "I'll be back." He told Eight and left the throne room.

-

Five screwed it on and stepped back with a long sigh. "Done, finally!" Five setting a cheeky grin at Two. Two smiled and nodded standing up. "Alright, one more thing." Five groaned. Two chuckled. "Just help me move this cushion on top of the stable." He said. Patting a large cotton cushion.

"Alright.." Five muttered tilting his head. Five grabbed one end as he watched Two grab the other. "Alright. Ready? Go." Two said. Both of them lift it up at the same time and moved it on top of the stable. Once that was done Two clapped his hands in delight and patted it. "Sit, sit, Five." Two answered joyfully. Five nodded his head obeying his mentor's commands and setting on the cushion. "How do you like it?"

"Oh I love it. It's soft." Five laid down and felt his optics slowly drift. He realized he wouldn't be able to lay on this thing without sleeping and quickly forced himself to sit up.

"Good because it's yours." Two paused and let out a warm smile. "It's a make shift bed." Two announced. Five stuttered and glanced at Two, and the bed. "You...and..I? With-this..?" Five choked. Two cocked his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "Yes Five." Five gripped the cushion lightly and stood up. Walking over to Two and like the other day. Wrapping his arms around him and tightly gripping. "You're full of surprises."

"I know." Two hugged back. His gears tightening. After a while, Two thought it would be best to pull back. Forcing his back, back. Five's grip got tighter. Two perking his head. "Five?" Two muttered.

Five sighed and pulled back. He sighed, not wanting it to end. When Two got the message he set his hand on Five's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Five glanced at Two nervously. Right there, he thought. Five looked down then back at his mentor. His head popping down lightly as it slowly moved in closer to Two's. Two noticed the movement and felt his body twitch. He choked and wanted to say something but couldn't. One...No, no One. One was gone. One had left him and torn him. He wasn't betraying One. Why did it feel like that? Two pulled his bottom lip back. Five...Two stared as the face got closer. He had to think fast and now. Did he want the kiss? ...Yeah he did.

Two closed his eyes releasing the tension and allowing Five to place his lips against his. Two's gears skipped and felt himself move on in closer. The kiss turning into more passion.

-

One walked down the hall where the workshop was. He was going to get Two back. No matter what, even if Two refused. One open the door and paused. "..." One felt his body shake and he begin to feel light-headed.

He was too late...


End file.
